When Spies Collide
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Sequel to Mysterious Stranger: Natasha Romanova alias Black Widow is looking for answers about the mysterious stranger, but can't seem to find any, frustrated she looks for answers on her own only to cross paths with him again and in a fight of their lives.


**When Spies Collide**

* * *

Disclaimer: The character of James Bond is owned and created by someone else; the character of Black Widow is owned and created by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purpose only.

AN: This is set two weeks before the events of Captain America: Civil War

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **One night in Paris**

 **New Avengers headquarters, upstate New York USA**

 **Two days ago 0:12:00:00 hours midnight**

Natasha Romanoff is frustrated out of her mind as she sat in her seat upon looking at the display console of the mysterious man, she knew next to nothing about him and tried every source, every lead and made inquires into several intelligence agencies including MI-6 which she thought the man was a part of. Nothing as nobody had the answers she seeks, she asked Fury but he told her just to let it go in knowing she suspected he might know, however he is tight lipped about it and has her 10th cup of coffee.

She felt like she was chasing ghosts, ghosts that she did not even believe in and of course she is currently wearing her traditional costume with a few upgrades from Tony Stark. It was tight fitting, but she is used to it and had trained to be a killer, an assassin during her training in red room for the black widow program. As far as she knows she is the only one that lasted the longest, she was created to be a monster, but Clinton Barton alias Hawkeye showed her other wise. It was just one of those days, she rather be out on the field and not training a bunch of rookies.

She swore in Russian as she shuts off the display console, then getting up from her seat she decides to go out for a walk on the grounds. She also was thinking about her sister Tatiana Romanoff, whom she heard her voice in a very long time. Her memories were fragmented at best in which she barely remembers her childhood in which she knew her sister all to well, but they lead different lives and understands Natasha didn't want to interfere in her life, so she left that part alone

The moon was out as she strode past shield recruits whom are going about their business at this time of night, she noticed Vision is hovering around and the others have gone to bed as she stands at the balcony looking at the moon, she also wondered how Bruce Banner is doing as they almost had a fling but it never went anyway and understands he wanted some space. Being a spy she is well aware of her surroundings Captain America Steve Rogers came towards her.

"What's on your mind," asked Steve "As I saw all those cups of coffee. Think about Bruce…no, the past…no. Ah let me guess your boyfriend mysterious stranger,"

"He's not my boyfriend," growled Natasha "He's a goddamn ghost I don't know nothing about, even Fury isn't saying anything,"

"Calm down Nat," said Steve "If your so hell bent in looking for him, just go out there and find him,"

"Not as easy as you think Steve," said Natasha "I have no idea where to look or if he wants to be found, I know he's British due to his accent, but I searched high and low in the United Kingdom, nothing…nothing at all. Yeah you are right I will try to look."

"Good luck with that," said Steve

"Call me if the Avengers need me," said Natasha

"There is also one more thing," said Steve "I think Peggy Carter may know something,"

"Why? How is she," said Natasha

"Dying," said Steve sadly "She doesn't have much time left; I did some checking as surveillance footage showed your mystery boyfriend visiting Peggy a day ago,"

"Steve do you want me to kick your ass," said Natasha "So stop saying that, do you know what they talked about."

"No," said Steve "Her mind wanders from time to time; Peggy does have a lot of secrets,"

"I know, but I will ask her." said Natasha

Steven Rodgers nodded and walked off as he left her alone in while Natasha Romanova glared up at the moon as stars can be seen as well and a shooting star was seen as well in which she wished she can find him or see him again. Sighing she walked off to visit the hospital Peggy Carter later and ask her if she has answer answers if the former agent and founder of S.H.I.E.L.D has any.

* * *

 **Washington General hospital, Washington DC, USA**

 **0:9:30:0 hours morning time**

Having already arrived in the hospital she is wearing average clothing and holding a banquet of roses to pay her respects in which she went to the front desk to request what floor Peggy carter is on and being told that she is on the top floor in a private room. Natasha nodded and headed towards the elevator, pressed a button as the doors opened and she stepped in, then pressing a button to the floor she wants to be on and then the doors closed as the elevator rises upwards for a bit as she heard annoying elevator music in the background.

Then a dig is hear as she steps on the floor she needed to be on and then she navigated of where the room Peggy Carter is staying in, then as she was about to turn the corner as he train of thought is on the mystery man, she bumped into someone who is not a nurse or a doctor, more like an older man with glasses as she recognized him as Dr. Hank Pym who used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D and was the hero known as ant-man, along with his departed wife Wasp.

"Dr. Pym," said Natasha

"Do I know you," said Pym "Oh wait Natasha Romanova the Avenger,"

"That's me, so how is your daughter," said Natasha

"Fine as always," said Pym "Going to see Peggy Carter, I already did"

"How is she?" asked Natasha

"Deteriorating," said Pym "I remember her for having a strong will and a strong mind,"

"Tell me have you seen this man before," said Natasha "Peggy does have a lot of secrets,"

Natasha takes out a picture of the mysterious man and hands it to Hank Pym as he adjusted his glasses and looked at it for a moment, in which he shook his head to indicate a no and hand it back to her.

"I've never seen this man before," said Hank "And yeah she does have a lot of secrets, which will go to her grave,"

"Was there anyone in particular that Peggy hanged out with during your time with S.H.I.E.L.D," said Natasha

"I do remember one guy," said Pym "But it wasn't him in the photo, who visited her once and had a private conversation afterwards, but what that was I do not know. However she did called him the biggest pain in the ass she has ever met and there was something else,"

"Like what," asked Natasha

"A reference to tank driving in St. Petersburg," said chuckled Pym "Whatever that meant,"

"Uh….ok," said Natasha

"Well I got to go," said Pym "Take care agent Romanova,"

"You too," nodded Natasha

She watched him head into the elevator as she kept on walking down a long hall way until she got the door of where Peggy Carter is staying and knocked on the door as a nurse is there, also Peggy Carter seems to be awake and alert, he motioned for the nurse to leave and so she did as Natasha walked in, closed the door and put the red roses in a vase of flowers, finally sitting down on a chair and looking at her.

"Hello agent carter," said Natasha

"Do…I know you," said Carter as she coughed "You are a very pretty girl, just like I was, right. Nattie right I think…sorry my mind is not," she coughs some more "Sharp anymore,"

"Yes I'm Nattie," said Natasha "I need your help, do you know this man,"

She showed her a picture of the mystery man.

"He is very handsome," said Cater as she coughed "and always has….been, good kisser too," she chuckled

"What is his name?" asked Natasha

"Hogai Carmichael….no…no, that is not his name," said Carter as she coughed "Peter Franks…..no no, blasted aliases of his…heh sorry I forgot his name, he did came here to visit me."

"Why was he here," said Natasha

"I…summoned him here…..unfinished business, never was able to finish…." said Peggy with a cough "I sent him to do it….for me to find that bitch….and end her."

"Who, where," said Natasha

"The bitch….I don't remember the name anymore," said Peggy "The….lights is where she is hiding….go to the lights, it has always been a beautiful city, I'm sorry."

"Thank you at least it is something," said Natasha

"What was it again…." She coughed "Steve where are you….I miss you,"

Natasha Romanova left Peggy Carters room and decided to go somewhere to look for information.

* * *

 **Avengers Tower, New York City New York**

 **USA 0:2:30:0 hours afternoon time**

Black Widow went to her old room in Avengers Tower as Tony Stark wasn't at home and is on vacation, but she was let in by Pepper Potts and Natasha got to work by looking up the names Hogai Carmicheal and Peter Franks along with some reference to a city with lights as it could mean anything. Using a laptop she had she also looked up a reference to a tank driven in St. Petersburg.

It wasn't too long she found a newspaper article from 1996 about a man who stole a tank went on a rampage in St. Petersburg in connection to some crime syndicate called Janus, overall very little information about everything else.

Looking up the names Hogai Carmicheal and Peter Franks as this Hogai person was an actor in movies and Franks was some kind of diamond smuggler in South Africa, which meant both leads are dead ends….she growled in annoyance and then tried to figure out the lights to a city or any city. Then it came to her lights in the city always beautiful….Paris of course. Why would Peggy Carter send a man there and who was the bitch? A lot of questions and no answers, so her next stop is Paris, and has gathered what she will need

* * *

 **Paris France**

 **One day later 0:11:30:0 hours night time**

Paris is the capital and largest city in France, situated on the river Seine, in northern France, at the heart of the Île-de-France region The city of Paris, within its administrative limits largely unchanged since 1860, has an estimated population of 2,211,297 but the Paris metropolitan area has a population of 11,899,544 and is one of the most populated metropolitan areas in Europe.

Paris was the largest city in the Western world for about 1,000 years, prior to the 19th century, and the largest in the entire world between the 16th and 19th centuries. Paris is today one of the world's leading business and cultural centers, and its influences in politics, education, entertainment, media, fashion, science, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities

With clear skies out as stars can be seen up in the sky the city of lights or commonly known as the city of love looked beautiful on this night. Standing tall amongst the city is the Eiffel tower, which was built by Sir Eiffel himself decades ago. Natasha Romanova ignored it all as she is dressed in her black widow costume and is leaping from one roof top looking for him, the mysterious stranger and who is this stranger looking for is unknown at the moment. She took out a pair of binoculars and is searching.

 **KABOOM**

An explosion echoed off in the distance, could it be him, but what it could be as she went off to investigate and jumped from down the roof top and on her bike as she takes off in a hurry, as police sirens are heard in an opposite direction and as she drew close, she heard pop, pop, noises to understand gun fire. Finally arrivied it looked like a scene of chaos

Cars destroyed, property damage and several men dead, as police got out of their cars to help a woman who is standing there as Natasha recognized as the French president's daughter and so she got out of her motorcycle, strode past the police as she showed her Avengers id and ask the woman who saved her and where did he go. She told him a mystery man saved her and took off in that direction, also to watch out for a man with meal teeth.

She had seen a man a large man who smiled and showed metal teeth as he fixed his tie, checked his neck and walked away by using the ally to escape. Natasha could see a dent from the wall; she understood this man could be a tough one to take down. _Hmmm? I could follow him and see where he goes_ thought Natasha and using her own super spy skills to shadow the large man.

* * *

 **136 Boulevard Haussmann,**

 **Paris France 0:12:30 hours after midnight**

The place is running 2.53 kilometres (1.57 mi) from the 8th to the 9th arrondissement, is one of the wide tree-lined boulevards created in Paris during the Second French Empire by Baron Haussmann, with enthusiastic support from Napoleon III. The Boulevard Haussmann is mostly lined with apartment blocks, whose regulated cornice height gives a pleasing eye line to the Boulevard. The department stores Galleries Lafayette and Au Printemps are sited on this street Marks & Spencer, the British department store chain, opened a store on Boulevard Haussmann in 1975 when it opened its first overseas stores.

Natasha had followed the large man and she got an identity off the man who goes by the code-name Jaws hired muscle who's real name is Zbigniew Krycsiwiki and he was born in Kraków, Poland. After a failed attempt at becoming a basketball player Krycsiwiki went to become a hired muscle for anyone, she didn't know where he got the metal teeth from, but they look very advanced. S.H.I.E.L.D before its downfall has had him on the wanted list for several assassinations.

Taking a peek around a corner she sees the man known as Jaws got into a building a run down one, wait there is something else. A car parked not too far away as she identified an Aston Martin DB11 and stepping out of the vehicle is him….the mysterious stranger at last. But what is he doing here? She figured he was the one who saved the French presidents daughter, then watched him go inside. Going in the direct approach would be a bad idea so she uses her grapping hook it latched upon the root and she went upwards.

About five minutes later she came upon the rooftop of where and propelled down slowly, so she can find out what is going on until a series of gun shots are heard and she bended her legs forward, but the man known as Jaw's body was thrown out of the window and landed hard upon the pavement with a sickening splat sound and swings to the window by crashing in pointing out her gun and a gun pointed back at her, their eyes met once again it is him. The mysterious stranger and they're not alone as several people are wielding weapons. Shit, what did she get into?

"Oh, fancy meeting you again Miss Romanova," said the man "If you wanted to go on a date, you could have sent a post card."

"You're hitting on me on a time like this," said Natasha "What is this about?"

"Kill them both," said one of them "He must pay for the death of Madam Hydra, hail hydra"

"Well you did ask," said the man "Now shall we dance,"

"Can't say why not," said Natasha "We need to talk afterwards,"

"Fine by me," said the man

Then all hell broke loose as it felt like a gun fire as the man along with Natasha fired right at these several hydra agents, of course along the way martial arts moves were used and blood is splattered all over the place, this went on for about five minutes and then a helicopter is heard and hovers over the window as it fired at them as the both of them made a run for it and jumped from one window of a building to another and the both of them rolled to the ground.

The helicopter came for another pass as it was about to fire again as the man threw a knife right at the cockpit window of the helicopter, then it lodged at the window breaking some glass and as the pilot pressed the button, the knife exploded right in front of him and sent the helicopter into a tail spin as it crashed not to far away in a large fireball.

"Nice move," said Natasha

"You as well," said the man "Now why don't you run along and do your avenger thing,"

"Now hold on you-"said Natasha

Natasha is grabbed by her butt with his hand and his other hand grabbed her, as he kissed her that took Black Widow by surprise and she pointed her gun at him and he does the same. However not at each other in which they fired, two bodies slumped behind the man and behind Natasha to indicate the last of the hydra people.

"Follow me," said the man

She does just that, who they come upon a body of an older woman dressed in green as Natasha recognized her as Viper, or alias Lady Hydra who has a gun shot would to the forehead, and blood trickled down all the way to the floor.

"Peggy Carter has been looking for her, for a long time," said Natasha

"Just doing a favor for her," said the man

"How do you know her," asked Natasha

"Long story," said the man "Another time perhaps,"

"Wait, I want answers," said Natasha

"I know you been looking for me, which I am flattered because I am dashing and handsome," said the man "But it would be best to let it go,"

"Do you trust me," said Natasha "At least give me something,"

"It's knowing who to trust and who not to trust," said the man "But you deserve something….you can call me James,"

"James….James what," said Natasha

"Just James," said James "Now would you like to discuss something over dinner, my treat."

"Can't say why not," said Natasha "I'll find out more about you the last thing I ever do,"

"Remember what I said before," said James "It's always best to have a Russian woman in the sheets, rather than under the bed,"

"Personal experience," asked Natasha "Like my sister,"

"Indeed," nodded James

* * *

 **A hotel in Paris, France**

 **That morning**

It had been one of those long nights for the both of them and after having dinner, they got a room for the night as she hasn't felt like this in a long time as it was a game of seduction during the dinner in which never experienced before, this man was different than Bruce Banner. Both of them got undressed as they made love in which the level of ecstasy and romance blossomed in the bedroom as their nude bodies caressed one another in a system of various moves to please one another

James Bond who went by the name James to her considering she was allowed a little trust and nothing more, he had fun with her all night long and she is very athletic for someone who was an assassin in red room and he noticed several scars on her body, of course Natasha is completely satisfied with him and he is well endowed as she moaned in pleasure in letting herself go for once.

It lasted all night until the morning as she is sleeping soundly like a kitten, but unknown to her James Bond had sneaked out because he got a call from his superiors to return home on the double for another mission and so he played a little prank on her, by tying her up to the bed and putting a small apple in her mouth and leaving her there with a note on her firm breasts, that reads _Was call away for business_ _we'll do this again soon have fun until then._

 _Natasha_

 _Natasha_

 _Natasha_

Natasha black widow Romanova woke upon as she is gasping upon something that she spat an apple out of her mouth and tied up to her bed, with a piece of paper on her breasts and her name again over the ear piece communicator, she tried to break free but she is stuck. Guess she was put in a prank, but it was a lot of fun and will get him back for it.

"Yes Steve," said Natasha

" _We got a lead on Brock Rumlow_ ," said Cap " _Where are you_?"

" _In a hotel in Paris_ ," said Natasha " _I'm having a small problem, is there anybody nearby my position_ ,"

" _Sam is, I will send him there_ ," said Cap

"Tell him if he stares at me, in my position I will cut off his balls," said Natasha

" _Should I ask_ ," said Cap

"No," said Natasha

It wasn't long before Sam Wilson also known as Falcon flew in the hotel room as he wasn't too far away from Paris and he looked surprised as he tried not to laugh as Natasha Black Widow Romanova gave him a death glare and he released her from her restrains and then Natasha found the note, in which she smiled for a moment and tossed it in the trash, then getting dressed she left with Falcon to go get Brock Rumlow.

* * *

 **The End!**


End file.
